


Ella es mi amiga

by Laurelin_94



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comedy, Dark Past, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Giant Spiders, Phobias, Spiders
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: En el jardín de su casa, Elanor se encandila con el animal más pequeño y extraño para Sam. Él le teme a las arañas, combatió con una gigante en el pasado, y su pequeña no parecía sentir miedo. ¡Cuánta diferencia! ¡Cuánta superación! Historia participante en el reto "Fictober" de la página "Retos randoms de randoms fandoms".
Relationships: Sam Gamgee & Elanor Gardner
Comments: 1





	Ella es mi amiga

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien. Este fic participa en el reto _Fictober_ , organizado por la página _Retos randoms de randoms fandoms_.**

*** Día: 1.**

*** Palabra: Araña.**

* * *

—«Es una broma. Supongo que lo es; o sea, ¿a quién se le ocurriría buscar la compañía de esa cosa? —el hobbit llevó una mano a su barbilla, meditando para sí— Tal vez no recuerda mi historia: no la culpo, porque es una niña, pero… ¡cielos! ¿Por qué, Elanor? ¿Por qué?»

—Si se queda aquí, la mojará la lluvia —dijo la pequeña de cabellos rubios.

—Pero es una araña —Sam señaló a la criatura bajo la roca del jardín.

—Sí.

—Es peligrosa —intentó hacerla entrar en razón.

—Y está sola, papá.

Elanor miró al pequeño animal con una compasión imposible de mostrar por su progenitor, y no era para menos. Su batalla contra Ella-Laraña lo había marcado. Eran recuerdos terroríficos para él, ¡y a su hija le gustaba una araña!

—Llevémosla a casa, ¿sí? —le suplicó, inocente.

Sam pensó otro rato y suspiró: su hija podía ganar cualquier batalla con una sonrisa.

—Bueno —la cargó, resignado—, está bien, Elanor. Pero no quiero que se acerque a mí, por favor.

—No te preocupes —besó su mejilla—. Le diré que no te muerda.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Buenas noches! ¡Aquí, publicando después de un tiempo!

Este reto mensual me gusta bastante. Son pequeños, vienen ideas cortas y me ayuda a practicar escenas. Claro que, a pesar de ser octubre, no me va a salir todo terror (quién sabe, hasta me nace algo romántico XD), pero la cuestión es lanzarse a estas cositas *-* y quería escribir algo relativo a Sam y su hija Elanor, del fandom de _El Señor de los Anillos_.

¡Espero que les guste, y muchas gracias por las lecturas y reviews! ¡Cuídense! :D


End file.
